


The Gift

by PrettyIdeal



Category: Mystery of the Bloodmaids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyIdeal/pseuds/PrettyIdeal
Summary: Long ago, Silas had loved a Bloodmaid. Her face lingered in his dreams, and night after night, he searched for her among the waves, hoping she might return to him.Long ago, Theodore had survived a Bloodmaid attack. Their faces haunted his dreams, and night after night, he woke with the fear that they would return for him to pull him beneath the waves.But after they survived another attack together, they realized that there was more to life than the Bloodmaids that lurked beneath the water's surface.





	The Gift

Silas sighed and bit the last bit of meat off of his chicken bone before tossing it overboard.

“Cook’s, gonna be mad you did that,” Theo said, joining the older man in leaning against the ship’s rail.

“The fuck you want now?” Silas asked. He was in no mood for small talk, and in less of a mood for a lecture. 

“You owe me at least this much gold,” Theo answered. He mimed holding a coin pouch briefly and smirked before crossing his arms on the rail.

“Do I, now?” Silas laughed once and finally looked at Theodore. “What makes you think that?”

“Well,” Theo started. He stood a little taller, as he usually did when trying to outsmart Silas, before clearing his throat to continue. “For one, I happen to notice when my flask ‘must have spilled’,” Theo did his best to mock Silas’ gravely tone. 

“It’s not my fault you’re clumsy,” Silas scoffed at the accusation. He pulled out his flask - the very flask that happened to be filled with some of Theo’s ‘spilled’ rum - and took a long swig. 

“And for another, I’ve decided that I want something nice.” Theo’s smirk fell after a moment. He waited for the silence to drag on a little too long and continued. “I want something nice, and I want you to buy it for me.”

Silas didn’t move, save for a slight narrowing of his eyes. 

Theo opened his mouth to say something else, but must have thought better of it because he closed it again and looked out towards the waves instead. They were eerily calm tonight. 

Silas took a deep breath and handed his flask to Theo, who hurriedly accepted. 

When Theo swallowed and opened his mouth to argue about the rum he had definitely just recognized as his own, Silas interrupted.

“What did you have in mind?” Silas felt his entire chest flushing under the younger man’s attention. 

“Just…” Theo trailed off. “Forget it.”

But when Theodore tried to leave, he felt the warm, solid grip of Silas’ hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Next time we make port,” Silas started but was surprised to find he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Theo prompted. He didn't turn around.

“We can slip away and...yeah.” Silas was at a loss. “I'll buy you something nice.”

“Well, I-” Theo stopped himself, letting whatever he'd been about to say stay hidden. “Good.” 

Silas shook his head and let Theo’s arm go. He turned back to the sea, and caught himself listening to Theo’s fading footsteps.

It was the first night he hadn't been looking for shadows over the waves.

It was the first night he'd been looking for a shadow over his shoulder.


End file.
